


Untitled

by Chino



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, I have a lot of Isaac feels, I love him, he needs happiness, why does no one give him hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chino/pseuds/Chino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac Lahey doesn't want to be like his father but realizes he's more then halfway there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Turning into a werewolf didn’t help the void in his heart much to his dismay. 

His father used to call him weak and chain him to their freezer, that part about his life hasn’t changed, even as a werewolf he is chained, bound, and beaten, freezer optional. Just because he is stronger, faster, and meaner doesn’t mean he’s okay or that he’s fixed. Nobody cares though; when their lives everyday is riddled with survival instinct, trying to protect the pack and not get killed, his psychological problems fall to the bottom of the list of shit the pack has to deal with. 

So it’s just Isaac alone and desperately numb. 

When he agreed to the bite he thought many things but mostly he thought that he’d get stronger, and that would correlate into feeling okay but it only made him feel more like a monster and more like his father. 

Now he pushes his problems (the heaps and heaps of them) to the back of his mind and goes to Deaton, the man who showed him that he can heal something and actually make it better. Isaac can actually making something good, and the feeling in his chest is indescribable. 

He cried that day with Scott because he never thought he could take the pain away from something, never thought he was able to fix that small little dog. Being a werewolf in that moment wasn’t bad, it had it’s perks, he finally did something that tore away from him being like his father, instead of hurting, and being cruel he did something his father has never been able to do, nurture something, heal something, make a small animal better. 

Isaac is happy. Happy to be breathing, feels the air flow out of his lungs and he's okay. 

he's okay.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short piece about Isaac, He needs more love, he especially needs some hugs, and more fics about him.


End file.
